A typical data center may include multiple equipment modules housed in racks. Equipment modules might include servers, disk arrays, routers, and others. In some situations, a user such as a system administrator or technician may want to connect to a particular equipment module at the physical location of the equipment module within the data center. For example, the user may wish to connect to the equipment to provide management instructions or receive diagnostic information from the equipment.